superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Shrine Infiltrator
You never hear the thunder until it's upon you. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald *'Abilities: 'Elemental Affinity *'Unique Actions:' Crane, Squid *'Potions: 'Benevolence *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R *'Dexterity:' 2R (Missile: 6) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''The Infiltrator has above average offense of 2R DEX and average defense of 3B ARM. The Infiltrator has above average 2R WILL, but does not use this stat with any of her abilities. '''Elemental Affinity: '''The Infiltrator picks an Elemental Affinity when she's selected. This is after monsters are selected, but before the dungeon is built. '''Spirit: Feint - Spirit Infiltrators effectively have very high offense. In Arcade this effectively increases her offense to 2R1W DEX (3.33 avg/7 max) in most cases. Note that Feint reduces ARM so this can make it easier for her to inflict Critical Success against high defense targets. In Classic, Feint has variable effect since the monster can roll the same or higher stars for defense. Spirit Infiltrators are popular simply because their affinity will be effective and relevant in every match. Void: Predator - Void Infiltrators lack Control abilities to trigger Predator and as a ranged hero, will ideally avoid being in melee with monsters when possible. Void Infiltrators are rare since their affinity will typically have little to no effect in the match as they will typically never have enough STR to deal effective melee basic attacks. Earth: Immune: All - Earth Infiltrators have increased defense and mobility specific to status effects. Some monsters' effectiveness is tied to dealing status effects, which this hero will be immune. The Infiltrator may enter and stay in negative tile effects like Lava without being inflicted with Fire. Note that she does not have Surefoot so if she enters Brambles, she will still treat it as difficult terrain for movement, but ignore the Poison effect. In Arcade, it can allow the Infiltrator to ignore the effects of some Challenges that deal status effects against the heroes. Earth Infiltrators are rare since their affinity, although powerful, is situational, and in ideal circumstances, Infiltrators will tend to avoid being in positions that would necessitate status immunity in the first place. Air: Fly '- Air Infiltrators have high mobility and have great line of sight, but their value is dependent on the tiles and Fly is not without tradeoffs of not being able to break line of sight using large models or structures. Since Infiltrators must select their affinity before the dungeon is built, selecting Air affinity can be a gamble. However, on tiles that have a lot of structure and chasm squares, the Air Infiltrator can have a big impact by avoiding melee monsters by staying in squares they cannot reach or moving unhindered towards game objectives. Air Infiltrators may have less value in Arcade as all monsters have ranged attacks, but Fly may also help her achieve Plot objectives quicker. Air Infiltrators can be a lot of fun to play, but their affinity provides situational benefit. '''Water: Slow '- Water Infiltrators inflict Slow with all of their attacks. The Infiltrator has AOE, but it also Pulls the monsters to her, so Slow has limited value unless it's specifically to prevent the monsters from reaching another hero or return to defending their objective. Due to the 2.0 status effect changes, monsters remove status effects at the end of their activation and as such, Slow may have little to no impact as most monsters will have the chance to move without the effect of Slow before the Infiltrator can reapply it. Water Infiltrators are rare as their affinity tends to have little to no effect in most matches. 'Fire: Fire '- Fire Infiltrators inflict Fire with all of their attacks. The Infiltrator has AOE, which allows her to apply Fire to multiple monsters, but if Fire defeats the monster, it may deprive the party of Loot. Many monsters and bosses are immune to Fire, but the ones that aren't, will typically take more wounds from Fire Infiltrators compared to those of other affinities. Fire Infiltrators are popular against monsters that are not immune to Fire. '''Abilities: Crane '''deals missile Lance 8 Pull 3 AOE. Crane increases the Infiltrators range from 6 to 8 squares and allows Water and Fire Infiltrators to inflict debuffs on multiple monsters. Earth and Air Infiltrators are better able to use the Pull 3 in Classic to move monsters into negative tile effects while avoiding the negative effects themselves. In Arcade, Pull 3 may be used on gang elites to move them away from their expendable minions (note Crane is an AOE and thus avoids Expendable on its own attack). Even if Crane fails to hit a high defense monster, weaker monsters, if they survive, may be Pulled around the high defense monster to position them for another AOE attack. '''Squid '''is a support action that grants Aura 2 Stealth, covering a large, 24 square area. This is identical to the Riftling Rogue's Bamf!, but the Infiltrator does not innately have Stealth. Air Infiltrators can make it extremely difficult to impossible for monsters to attack her by Flying over a Structure or Chasm and using Squid. As an Aura, Squid will persist until the Infiltrator's next activation and may be used by the party to manipulate Arcade Monsters by forcing them to move closer by reducing their range or outright preventing them from attacking. Note that Stealth can backfire in Arcade by forcing monsters to move closer, which can allow their AOE attacks to hit more heroes, which are not affected by Stealth! '''Potion: Benevolence is an emergency potion that grants Wave 1 Heal 2 to both friendly and enemy models. The Heal effect is very powerful since it has high potential, but its drawback of healing enemy models can create situations where it is not beneficial for the party to use Benevolence. If the heroes position themselves during the Hero turn to use Benevolence immediately on the Consul turn before the Consul has time to position monsters in range, the heroes may also be vulnerable to AOE attacks. If monsters are on Fire and would perish, Benevolence may allow them to survive by removing the status effect, which could be beneficial if the heroes want to defeat the monsters for Loot. As this is an AOE Heal effect, it does not necessarily need to be used by the Hero that needs healing and may be combined with other emergency potions. This is often less of an issue in Arcade where all monsters have a ranged attack and will typically be out of range of Benevolence unless the Heroes move into base contact. However, this is where Squid can be misused to reduce a monster's range to require them to be in base contact, thus potentially increasing the drawback of using Benevolence. Strategy: '''The Infiltrator is a ranged AOE Control Support Healer missile DEX hero. Depending on her affinity, she can be a Blaster (Spirit), Debuffer (Water, Fire), or have increased Mobility (Air, Earth). She should use '''Crane '''for AOE and Control and '''Squid '''to reduce and prevent monster attacks. '''Benevolence '''may take some planning to gain maximum benefit without healing monsters. '''Equipment/Buff: '''The Infiltrator uses DEX to improve her offense and ARM to improve her defense. Giving her additional potions can allow the party to use Benevolence multiple times during the Consul's turn, making it very difficult to defeat the heroes. '''Limitations: '''The Infiltrator's Crane AOE is restricted to Lance 8 so the Consul can stagger monsters to avoid her AOE. Crane also Pulls monsters towards her, which may not be desired if they have strong AOE/melee attacks. Squid can be difficult to use effectively for new players and mistakes in Arcade can cost the heroes. Benevolence is a powerful potion, but has a strong potential drawback. '''Party: The Infiltrator can fill the ranged AOE Healer DEX role in most parties. She will generally want to party with heroes that can take advantage of her Crane Pull 3 (e.g. Void Affinity), but her Squid can also allow her to run Stealth support for a full group of ranged heroes. Available Through Super Ninja Ambush!Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__